


sharing food

by nyalex



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: :3c another prompt, F/F, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyalex/pseuds/nyalex
Summary: uhhhh so another one :3cthe prompt is diamaru sharing foodthis one might be shorter bc im rlly tired now but today and tmrw im staying home so im gonna try to write at least 2 prompts, one of them being this one :3ci hope yall enjoy uwu





	sharing food

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh so another one :3c  
> the prompt is diamaru sharing food  
> this one might be shorter bc im rlly tired now but today and tmrw im staying home so im gonna try to write at least 2 prompts, one of them being this one :3c  
> i hope yall enjoy uwu

It was almost lunch time. Dia was working on some papers in the student council room. The atmosphere was calm and quiet, just how she liked it.Those papers were really important and needed to get done immediately and delivered. She was getting tired and stressed, since she'd been working on those papers since morning and they were nowhere near complete.

Dia thought about getting a break a lot earlier, but she then questioned who would take care of them, so at that moment she decided against it. Now since it was almost lunch time, she believed it was time to eat her food and relax.

She slid off the chair to go get her lunch. For that, she had to leave the student council and go to her class. Passing by a lot of excited first years talking and some second years on the school halls, she managed to get to her classroom.

When she opened her bag, what did she find? More like what she didn't find. Well, her lunch wasn't there. It was a bit unexpected and even surprising. How could she, Dia Kurosawa, have forgotten her lunch at home? Ruby was more of a klutz, yet look, she didn't forget her lunch. 

Dia let out a sigh and walked out of the classroom. 'No lunch for today', she thought. Now, the girl was probably just gonna go back to working on the papers, what else could she do? 

On the way to the student council, she accidentaly walked into Hanamaru, one of Ruby's friend whom she took a liking to. The first year was heading outside to eat her lunch.

"Oh, Hanamaru-san, were you heading for lunch?", Dia questioned the other, trying to look anywhere, but directly at her.

"Dia-san? Yes, actually I was going to go under the sakura tree in the school yard. You look like you were about to go too!", Hanamaru responded, and gave a warm smile to the other girl to which she could only blush and give a smile back.

"W-well, uh actually", Dia gulped, "I forgot my l-lunch so now I was actually going back to the student council room to finish some papers.", that was a bit embarassing to say out loud, she might've thought, but now it didn't really matter because she already said it.

It was all silent for a moment, before Hanamaru let out a few giggles. Dia knew she shouldn't have said it because of course something like this was gonna happen, that's what she believed at least.  
"Hm, oh then I could share my lunch with you if you'd like!", Hanamaru broke the silence. "If you don't mind, of course.", she added right after, trying to sound polite.

"U-uh, if you really don't mind, t-then I guess I'd be okay with it.", Dia quickly stuttered out the sentence, her face getting redder every second.

A moment later, Hanamaru dragged her outside, where they went and sat on a bench under the beatiful sakura tree.

After they ate, the two went back inside and only then Dia had the courage to mutter a very small "thank you" to the other girl, who was kind enough to share her lunch with her.

"You're welcome, Dia-san!"

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i really like how this turned out compared to the one i wrote yesterday, but uh anyway hope you enjoyed ig.


End file.
